Afternoon Delight
by TheLyricalCutie
Summary: In Bella's mind there is nothing wrong with a little afternoon delight


Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: .net/~spankthemonkey4u

Title: Afternoon Delight

Name: Ianscutie

Pairing: Bella

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the saucing of the taco

"Bella can I see you in my office for a minute?"

I jumped, nearly knocking my coffee cup over as the rich timber of my boss voice crawled over my skin. There was just something about the way he drawled my name that turned my brain to mush and my panties to satin confetti.

Jasper Whitlock was one sexy piece of Texan prime rib that I ached to sink my teeth into. The first time he'd sauntered into the office, I'd fallen hopelessly in lust. I mean who could blame me; he was a six foot-three, blond Adonis with sparkling grey eyes that I wouldn't mind looking into as I screamed my way to ecstasy. My fingers ached to tangle in those blond curls, anchoring him to my throbbing clit while he lapped up all my juices. Afterwards, I'd flip him on his back and worship every single inch of his scrumptious frame until my tongue fell off.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was my boss, and office romances were a no-no, I would have dropped my panties for him months ago. Instead, I'd made him the star of all my fantasies. In my fertile little mind, we had gone through every position in the Karma Sutra and created a few new ones. If he only knew the naughty thoughts running through my head every time I thought or looked at him, he would probably fire my ass for sexual harassment.

I wanted him in the worst way. All I ever thought about these days was licking honey off his swollen cock while his hands fisted in my hair; holding my head steady while he fucked my mouth. Then he'd slide his cock between my breasts rapidly. I nearly moaned out loud thinking of the delicious friction it would cause. My favorite fantasy was of him bending me over his leather office chair, smacking my ass as he pounded into me from behind calling me his dirty little office slut.

"_You like that you dirty little slut," he would growl close to my ear as I clenched around his cock in bliss. _

"Yes Jasper," I whimpered, coming back to the present moment. I gripped the desk for leverage as I tried to regain my focus.

"Bella," he prompted, bringing me fully from my fantasy.

I felt moisture soak my panties. I wondered if I had a spare pair with me. I usually carried an extra set for moments like these "I'm sorry what?"

"I need you in my office."

"Oh, right …sorry Sir," I squeaked, hopping out of my chair quickly.

I smoothed my skirt over my hips in the process. I hoped I didn't have a wet spot on the grey material.

"Bella," he said again. The "a" rolled off his tongue like a caress and I had a mini orgasm right on the spot. I grasped the back of the chair to keep from falling as he continued speaking, "How many times must I ask you to call me Jasper? Sir makes me feel old."

If he only knew the many times I screamed out Jasper while fingering myself. In fact, I'd named my rabbit after him. Oh the good times rabbit Jasper and I have had…

"Sorry Jasper," I smiled trying hard not to squirm, "Just a force of habit."

"Are you ok," he asked with a concerned look in those fuck-me eyes.

"Of course, why do you ask?" _Get your act together Swan_, I chastised myself sternly.

"You're all flushed."

"I'm fine," I insisted, nearly tripping in my haste. He reached out a hand to steady me.

"Easy there Bella," he cautioned.

I held onto him a little longer than needed. My God, those were some deliciously defined forearms he was hiding under those long sleeves.

"I'm fine," I said breathlessly. "Just got a little light headed for a minute."

"Have you eaten," he asked, staring into my face in concern.

"A little something," I lied ignoring the urge to run my hands up those arms, to those broad shoulders my legs wanted to be laid upon someday.

He led me to the nearest chair. "I think you might want to make it a bigger something," he advised.

_Are you on the menu__?_ Was on the tip of my tongue, but I wisely kept my mouth shut.

He waited until I sat before taking his seat in my favorite office chair. I was sure I flushed a deeper shade of pink as I thought about all the things we could do in that chair.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, crossing my legs professionally hoping it would ease some of the throbbing going on down there.

"Just some last minute things that need our attention before I leave for my trip," he answered.

I listened with rapt attention, focusing entirely too much on the shape of his lips as they formed words. My breathing accelerated as I thought about nibbling on that full lower lip while riding him into oblivion.

Oh yes, I would definitely need to partake in a little afternoon delight. My daydreaming usually left me so worked up that I'd started escaping to the ladies room during my lunch hour to pleasure myself. It was either that or start rolling around on the carpet like a cat in heat.

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Jasper concluded our little impromptu meeting. I wasn't sure how much longer I could sit there before I launched myself at him and raped him. His damn cologne had been toying with my senses, making me want to lean in for a closer sniff and maybe a bite…or two.

"Have a safe trip S-Jasper," I said, correcting myself quickly. He rewarded me with a smile that showcased his deep dimples and I wondering if his ass had a matching pair. I wanted to just drop down and blow him right there.

"Thank you Bella. I'll see you in about a week. Hold down the fort for me while I'm gone," he said.

"Of course," I promised and returned to my desk. He did a quick recap of things while I mentally rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before. He finally left after ordering me to eat something.

Being an executive assistant may not have been my first choice in life, but damn if it didn't have some drool worthy perks; like watching my boss' fine self strut out of the office. What his ass did for a pair of chinos was downright criminal. I sighed in yearning. Maybe if I quit I could finally fuck him silly.

I waited a good ten minutes to be sure he wasn't coming back before heading into Jasper's private bathroom. It was moments like these I was glad he'd given me free reign to use it. I could do what I needed to do in private without interruption; not like this would take long. I was so horny that I would probably cum if a poof of air touched my greedy nub.

_Show time_, I thought, unbuttoning my blouse and hiking up my skirt to expose my black lace garter belt. I'd learned wearing skirts with garters was a lot easier for my little adventures.

"Yessss," I hissed out as my fingers grazed the hardened peaks before palming them fully. Imaging it was Jasper's big hands pinching and tweaking my nipples. I groaned out loud as more moisture gathered between my legs.

With one hand still fondling my breast the other started an achingly slow decent towards the promise land. Tugging my panties to the side, I slid into a crouch using the door for support as my fingers rubbed against my clit in circular motions.

"Fuck," I purred, quickening the pace as I fell forward onto my knees.

I imagined that Jasper was behind me kneading my ass, telling me how much he loved to see me on my knees, and his plans on burying himself in my sweet pussy. . .

My fingers moved rapidly, collecting the juices steadily pouring out of me as I flicked my clit relentlessly. I plunged two fingers into my sopping, wet pussy; still rubbing my clit with my thumb imaging it was Jasper's cock pushing deep into my tight hole. My inner muscles rippled with each thrust of my fingers. I momentarily wished I'd thought to grab my pocket rocket.

"Damn," I panted rocking back and forth on my knees as the thought of his huge cock slamming into me, hitting my g-spot, brought me more pleasure. The sounds of our skin slapping heightened my arousal; I reached around and smacked my ass a few times as my breathing became more choppy and harsh.

"Oh… fuck yeah Jasper," I gasped, rubbing and pumping away furiously as the urge to push down and out with my virginal muscles consumed me. Letting instincts take over, my back arched as my vision blurred. Words dissolved as everything from my head to my toes curled in euphoria. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming, drawing blood as my body convulsed. My fingers never slowed as I worked my clit feverishly; imaginary Jasper had slammed into me one last time as a second orgasm ripped through me.

I passed out for a moment. When I came too, I was still slumped over, my fingers still buried deep inside and I was wheezing like asthma patient. Withdrawing my fingers, I licked them clean, moaning as my musky scent teased my nostrils. I couldn't wait for round two at home.

Realizing I'd spent more time than I had expected in the bathroom, I quickly hopped up and cleaned up as best as I could. I'd have to go commando the rest of the afternoon considering my panties were soaked. A new fantasy then formed in my mind: Jasper was under my desk licking me while I chatted on the phone with a client… I shoved my panties in my pocket and waltzed out of the bathroom, whistling merrily.

"Well, that was stimulating," Jasper drawled and I gasped in shock, reaching a new height this time as I jumped in the air.

He was leaning against the wall with the sexiest smile on his face ever. Judging from his expression he knew exactly what I'd been up too.

"Oh fuck me," I groaned in disbelief, completely forgetting who I was talking too.

"With pleasure darlin'," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the bathroom. Apparently, fantasies do come true.

A/N Shoutout to my beta/prereader team TheUnderstudy and Jaspers_bella you made me unleash my inner pervy


End file.
